The present invention relates generally to a through-electrode, a circuit board having the same, a semiconductor package having the same and a stacked semiconductor package having the semiconductor package. In recent, a semiconductor chip that stores and processes massive data and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip have been developed.
The efforts are on-going to develop a stacked semiconductor package having at least two electrically connected semiconductor chips stacked therein for further enhancement of data storing capacity and data processing speed.
Conductive wires are conventionally used for providing electrical connection between the stacked semiconductor chips in a package; however, electrical connection by the conductive wires in a package leads to various undesirable problems such as signal delays in the package, the stacked package volume increase, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a semiconductor package having two or more semiconductors chips stacked therein, where the requisite electrical connections are securely made between the stacked semiconductor chips without the undesirable problems evidenced in the conventional semiconductor packages utilizing conductive wires or other conventional electrical connection techniques.